gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis 5
Petropolis 5 (ペトロポリス5) is a platforming video game produced by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Namco. It is the second game in the series to transition into 3D models (the first being Petropolis Metal Wars). It was released for the Nintendo 64 and PlayStation in 2001, with a Nintendo GameCube remake in 2002. Plot Before the game starts, the dragons were on the verge of extinction from the chimeras, as well as an event that can only be described as the "Lost Eater." One of the dragons claim to have developed a being powerful enough to put an end to these disasters. However, due to the chimeras barging in on their tower, the dragons were eradicated and Project: Dusk has been in a state of hibernation...until now. After his redemption, Quake visits one of the abandoned bases of the late dragons and discovers his ancestor's latest creation: Dusk Coyote. At the same time, however, Dr. Shinichiro, who has survived the events of Petropolis 2, intercepts the fortress, with Quake inside. Dusk awakens and escapes the ruined fortress, defeating Quake along the way. As he left the fortress, he agrees to joins forces with Dr. Shinichiro to find the Sacred Orbs and activate one of the dragons' final inventions: the Orbit Cannon. Quake believes it is a weapon meant for control when it was, in reality, a weapon for mass destruction. While this was happening, a narwhal girl named Rene watches and leaves to seek help. One week later, Thunder and some of his friends (Gul, Monday, and Pryce) were called to the Miracle Kingdom by Rene to investigate the events that were happening there, including the military force GENUS prioritizing the premises and the Sacred Orbs and the Great Orb disappearing. However, when Thunder meets Dusk and is confused for the latter by GENUS, who arrests him, it is up to his friends to save him. Playable Characters Shock Story * Thunder: Plays as he did in Petropolis 4. * Pyro: Plays as he did in Petropolis 3. * Gul: Can summon his skeletons to add a tactical twist. * Monday: The nimblest character in the game; can jump high enough to activate switches. * Pryce: Besides his wrestling abilities, he can adequately swim in underwater areas. Dusk Story * Dr. Shinichiro: Pilots his Chrome-Tank using the remaining alien technology that was in the UFO. * Dusk: A green coyote beastman created by the dragons of old. He was originally created to heal the sickness of a dragoness named Eve, but when the chimeras and the "Lost Eater" came to their lives, he never got that chance. Years later, he was reawakened by Quake, the descendant of the dragons, but was encountered by Dr. Shinichiro soon after. He later joined him in his new mission to activate the dragons' Orbit Cannon. Along the way, Dusk frames Thunder for the assault of the kingdom and the theft of the Sacred Orbs. * Queen de Achi: A female imp who works as a jewel thief. She offers her services to Dr. Shinichiro and Dusk in exchange for some riches. After being hired she sets out to retrieve the Great Orb for the doctor, but in the scuffle she has with the Sacred Guardians, the orb is shattered, causing her to set out to collect the pieces. * Hailey Tangerine: A meerkat beastman who works as a bounty hunter. She and Queen are known to have various disputes against each other. However, when Dr. Shinichiro includes her to his group, she is forced to a truce. Hailey's gameplay is more beat 'em up-oriented similar to Pryce's. * Quake: More of a combatant-type character than his younger brother. Final Story * Irving Wind: A hawk beastman who is the commander of GENUS. After Dusk escaped the abandoned fortress, GENUS received reports of a "green coyote" attacking the new queen of the Miracle Kingdom, and assumed it was Thunder himself. He ordered his troops to arrest him and sentence him to execution. When he heard Thunder has escaped, he announced an order to kill him on sight. In this finale, Irving attempts to reawaken the Shadowzard from its slumber, but got killed by its energy blast. * Shadowzard: The final boss of the game. The Shadowzard is a failed attempt at Project: Dusk by the dragons and was put to a halt years ago. But many years later, it was reactivated by Irving Wind and killed him on the spot. When Thunder, Dusk, and Quartz arrived in the depths of the Orbit Cannon, Dusk tried to wear down the Shadowzard while Thunder and Quartz reach to the Sacred Altar. After their battle, Shadowzard used the powers of the Sacred Orbs to fuse itself with the Orbit Cannon, powering itself up to destroy the Earth. In their respective Chimera and Dragon Forms, Thunder and Dusk managed to prevent the Orbit Cannon from firing and kill the Shadowzard. However, this caused Dusk to sacrifice himself... Misc. * Rene: A narwhal girl from the Miracle Kingdom. She witnessed Dusk escaping the abandoned fortress of the late dragons and, given her knowledge about the dragons, wanted to stop him from using his power to destroy the world. She called Thunder, who then called some of his friends, over to Miracle Kingdom to try and stop him. Meanwhile, she joins the heroes to reclaim the Sacred and Great Orbs. * Queen Quartz VI: Supports Thunder and his friends in the Shock Story. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:3D Platformers Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Remakes Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco